Tears
by TeamRocketUmbreon
Summary: A powerful mutant escapes to the past, kidnapping Wes, and Eric. What sacrifices will the rangers have to make to save them? **FINSHED**
1. Part 1

            Tears: Part 1

            Notes- Well, here's my latest story. Hope ya like it, and please review! It's not in someone's POV, which is a switch for me, but I hope it's still good. Part 2 will be up as soon as possible, and it will be longer!

            Pleeeease review,

            TRUmbreon

          The four time officers are sitting down at a large oak table, the Time Force meeting room.

          Lucas is nervously drumming his fingers on the table, while Trip is figeting anxiously in his seat.

          "What do you think Captain Logan called us here for?" Katie asks Jen, confused.

          Jen shrugs offhandedly, but her face holds a trace of nervousness as well.

          "Rangers." Captain Logan's voice rings out loudly.

          The teens look up all at the same time.

          "Zertroko has escaped." He says simply.

          Katie, Trip, and Lucas look confused, and then all look at Jen.

          Her face has gone white, and her hand is gripping the table so hard her knuckles are white.

          "Jen? Are you ok?" Katie asks anxiously.

          She doesn't answer, just looks at Captain Logan. "W-where is he?" Her voice is shaking.

          "He has stolen a time ship, and has gone to the year 2001. He's kidnapped Wes, Eric, and all the silver guardians, We're not sure why, but we know it's for some evil purpose."

          The rangers all stare at one another, thinking about Wes.

          "Can we save him?" Trip asks hopefully.

          Logan sighs. "Zertroko has closed the time portal, so no one can enter. But there is a loophole he didn't count on."

          "What?" Jen asks despretly.

          "Only people that have traveled in time before can make it through. You four, and Alex, are the only ones who can save Wes, the past, and the future."

          Lucas looks worried and confused. "Just who is this Zertroko anyway?"

          Captain Logan suddenly looks very tired. "Perhaps I'd best let Jennifer explain that." He says softly. "Tomorrow, please give me your decision- to stay, or to go." 

          He leaves the room.

          The rangers all turn to Jen, who looks like she's going to cry.

          Katie slips a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Jen? Do you know this Zertroko guy?" She asks gently.

          Jen looks at the floor, and then takes a deep breath. "He- he was the mutant that killed my parents." She says softly.

          "We're sorry." Trip says, speaking for all the rangers.

          "He's not really a mutant, he's half man, half mutant. But he's REALLY powerful. He has these robots- Kronobots, they're called, and they are much stronger than the Cyclobots. They each have the souls and skills of someone that he killed. They look like robots, but someone's tormented soul is in there, being controlled by him."  Jen says, blinking hard.

          Katie, Lucas, and Trip look horrified. "Holy shit! We have to save the Wes, and the world!" Trip expresses, eyes wide.

          Jen nods, looking a little like her old determined self again. "He may have taken my parents, but I won't let Zertroko take Wes."

          The rangers walk off to find Logan, and give him their decision- to save the world.


	2. Part 2

Tears- Part 2  
  
-Night Castle, Zertroko's fortress, near the city of Silver Hills, Year 2001-  
  
"Shrakam, fetch me a Kronobot." The cool, smooth as silk, unwavering voice commanded.  
  
Shrakam, the black winged panther, personal assitent to Zertroko, obeyed.  
  
Padding softly on his black paws, he snatches a Kronobot from the hallway outside his master's room.  
  
"Zertroko wants to see you!" He snarls, in a deep rasping voice.  
  
The Kronobot kneels in front of the young half man, half mutant.  
  
"May I be of service to you, My Lord?" The robot asks in a mechanical voice, with a bit of a steely rasp to it.  
  
Shrakam watchs the scene with no little pleasure. He knows what The Master wanted the robot for.  
  
"Silence, fool!" Zertroko smiles, a cold, unforgiving smile.  
  
He raises his hand, and a streak of silver lightning shoots out from his hand.  
  
The kronobot crumpled, shattering into bits of metal and wire on the floor.  
  
Shrakam survayed the scene with satisfaction. Zertroko often used the robots for target practice. Shrakam looked at the young man. Zertroko had a long ponytail of silver hair running down his back, and his skin was a strange metallic sheen. His eyes were frightning to look into, cold holes of steel with no light. He wore a suit of silverish cloth, or cloth it seemed. It was actually a suit of armour, made from the lightest metal.  
  
Zertroko carried himself with a commanding air, and all of the other mutants respected him. Shrakam enjoyed serving him. He had privledges, and he got to watch people suffer.   
  
Shrakam liked that sort of a thing.  
  
  
-Time Ship, Year 3000-  
  
  
Jen and the others adjust their morphers, and get ready for the journey ahead of them.  
  
Alex stands a bit apart from them. After all, he used to love Jen, and he feels left out and alone.  
  
And he still loves her, deep inside.  
  
Alex now has the silver time force ranger morpher, which is newly created.  
  
It is as powerful as the quantum morpher, or so he hopes.  
  
Jen looks at the four rangers around her.  
  
"Ready?" She asks, a almost undectable quaver in her voice. She knows what Zertroko is capable of, that they might not come home alive.  
  
But she loves Wes, and that is enough of a reason to go back, no matter what the danger.  
  
The others nod their approval.   
  
"Set time course for the year 2001." Jen says calmly.  
  
The time ship begans to streak through the time portal, faster than anything in the world.  
  
They crash on the coastline, just as they did only a month ago, when the four officers came back to help Wes.  
  
Jen looks nervously across the beach, then gasps.  
  
"Look-over there!" She points toward a large black shape on the horizen.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Lucas inquires.  
  
Jen shudders. "Night Castle. Zertroko's fortress. That's where Wes and the others will be."  
  
Trip consults Circuit. "How can we get to and in that thing without being seen?"  
  
Circuit pauses. "You might want to go there on the Time Jet. Four of you can create a diversion, and the other two can slip in un noticed."  
  
Jen nods briefly. "Thanks, Circuit."  
  
She turns toward Alex. "Is that ok with you?"  
  
He nods silently.  
  
"Time for Time Force!" The five rangers morph, then hop onto the Time Jet.   
  
They soon arrive at Night Castle.  
  
Notes- Part 3 will hopefully be up soon. Please review! 


	3. Part 3

Tears- Searching   
  
  
Jen's POV  
  
The last thing I wanted to do was face Zertroko.  
  
Even worse, I could imagine fighting the Kronobot that had my mom or dad's soul inside.   
  
Fighting my own parents.  
  
But there was Wes.  
  
That's why I went back.  
  
But our team seems a bit unstable with Alex on it. I don't know why he had to come.  
  
But he'll be a help, I guess. As long as he doesn't push us around like he did last time he was the red ranger.  
  
Of course, he's the silver ranger now.  
  
But will that make a difference?   
  
Who knows?  
  
The time jet has arrived at Night Castle.  
  
It's frightning to look at. It's huge, and black, and the whole place just reeks of evil.  
  
The last thing I wanted to do was go inside there.  
  
That's of course why, when Lucas asked which two rangers were going to go in there, I volunteered.  
  
Wes is in there.  
  
And I'm going to get him out.  
  
Surprisingly, Alex also insisted on going in.  
  
I didn't mind too much, since he is a great fighter.   
  
As long as he doesn't get in my way.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Katie, Lucas, and Trip began firing their V-weapons, and generally making a total ruckas.  
  
The Kronobots came out immediately, which gave Alex and I time to slip in the forretress doors.  
  
The main hallway split into two different branches after a few yards.  
  
I took a deep breath. "I'll take left, and you take right, ok?"  
  
He nodded briefly, then hurriedly down the passageway.  
  
I nervously took stock of what lay before me.   
  
The hallway streached forward into a gaping black mouth, looking not a little freaky.  
  
No doubt there were still a few Kronobots inside the castle, so I'd have to be on alert.  
  
Swallowing hard, I crept down the passageway.  
  
It was really dark, darker than the blackest night. I couldn't even see my hand in front of face.  
  
Cold sweat dripped down my back. I wanted to run away into the bright sunlight and forget all about this.  
  
But I won't and I can't.  
  
I kept going.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Headquarters of Night Castle-  
  
Zertroko laughed, which was a frightning sound.  
  
"Those two fools thought they could sneek in. I know everything that happens in my castle. They could never get in un noticed."  
  
He glanced at Shrakam. "You take the girl, and I'll get the other one."  
  
He smile, and his smile was full of ice.  
  
"I've been wanting the silver ranger morpher for a while. And I always get what I want."  
  
Shrakam nodded. That was quite true.   
  
He padded off, consulting his tracking device. He must find the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jen's POV  
  
I crept as silently as possible through the dark hallways.   
  
But I still saw no sign of where Wes might be held.  
  
I was really nervous now. I was running out of time. Katie, Trip, and Lucas couldn't hold the robots off forever. And where was Alex?  
  
Trying to push aside my fears, I continued on.  
  
As I paused for a moment next to a doorway, I heard soft breathing.  
  
"Who's there?" My voice echoed oddly in the blackness.  
  
Then I felt sharp claws slash at my back, and everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
Wes's POV  
  
I was beginning to give up hope.  
  
When we had first been attacked and imprisoned, I had been sure someone would rescue us.  
  
But it appeared that Zertroko and Shrakam were just too powerful.   
  
Eric and I were both in the same prison. The other Silver Guardians were being held somewhere else in the castle.  
  
Shrakam, who fed us, or should I say, through food through the bars at us, was unbelieveably cruel, and I was a little afraid of him. And those sharp claws.  
  
Eric and I had gone over a million plans to escape, but they all had evaporated into dust. Hope was drifting away.  
  
The sound of paws brought us to alert. Shrakam was coming.  
  
But he didn't normally come at this time. Something was up.  
  
The winged panther's eyes gleamed out from the darkness.  
  
Quickly, he opened the bars for an instant, taking a only a moment to throw what seemed to be a pile of rags into the prison.  
  
Eric and I exchanged confused glances.   
  
But then I saw the limp pile stir slightly. And I reliazed it was a person.  
  
I crawled over, noticing the fresh slash marks on the person's back. They were still bleeding. Shrakam had obvoiusly gotten them.  
  
I noticed the brown hair tied up in a sagging ponytail, and a fleeting suspition came and went. It couldn't be.  
  
I turned the unconciosus (sp?) girl over.   
  
It was Jen.  
  
Notes-Sorry I haven't gotten much up lately, but I went away for Christmas. I'll try to make the chapters longer. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks,  
TRUmbreon 


	4. Part 4

Tears-Part 4  
  
"Jen! Jen, it's me, Wes!"   
  
I shook her shoulders until she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Wes?" She squinted at me, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
I hugged her tightly. "How did you get here? What happened?"  
  
"We came to rescue you. And then that…that..thing attacked me from behind. These guys don't play fair." She sighed. "And I might ask you how you got here too!"  
  
"I saw the time ship…and I thought it was you…coming back…but then Zertroko came out, and took over and built his big castle thing." I closed my eyes, remembering the hideous scenes of carnage Zertroko had envoked on Silver Hills. "We tried to stop him…but he was just too strong."  
  
She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I don't know what to do…the mutant is just too strong…and the others are still outside…" She trailed off wearily.   
  
We looked into each others eyes, and both realized we loved each other. Somehow it seemed more real than when we had confessed on the beach. We trusted each other beyond anyone else. And our lips came closer and closer…  
  
Until they met in a deep passionate kiss. We had both forgotten Eric was there, and he put up with the kissing until we started to take our clothes off. Eric cleared his throat loudly and sent us a disapproving look. "Don't forget, I'm your chaperone."  
  
Jen sent him a disgusted look. "You suck, Eric, you know that?"  
  
"Look who's talking, Mrs. Collins!" He retorted, making both of us blush an angry red.  
  
There was a staring contest of identical glares neither of them one because the button on Jen's morpher beeped.  
  
She looked at it. "Hmm…it's from the silver ranger…that's Alex. I hope he's ok," she said, making me feel not a little jealous.  
  
"Hello Pink Ranger." Zertroko's head appeared on the communacator.  
  
Jen gasped. "Shit! He's got Alex!"  
  
Zertroko smiled. "Well, aren't you the smart one. Thinking you could sneak in behind my back. Time Force was never a match for me.  
  
Jen simply stared. "But how…why?"  
  
The half man, half mutant proclaimed, "The silver morpher will add to my powers, and soon I will take over the past and the future!" He disconnected.  
  
We all remained staring at the morpher for about a minute, unable to believe what had just happened.   
  
Jen curled herself into a ball in the corner of the prison and started to cry. "Alex is dead."  
  
I tried to be optimistic. "How do you know that? He might have escaped."  
  
She uncurled herself and shook her head. "The morpher…wouldn't have locked on to Zertroko's DNA unless Alex was dead, otherwise it would only work with someone with Alex's DNA. Only if he died…than a new DNA lock would be made…" She blinked hard.  
  
"I'd better check on the others." Jen pressed her morpher. "Katie? Trip? Come in!"  
  
Katie's head appeared. "Sorry, don't really have time to talk right now! Bye!" She seemed to be fighting some robots.  
  
Eric frowned. "I wonder what's going on out there?"  
  
I shook my head. "I don't know."  
  
The bang of the door opening made us all jump. "Who's there?" My voice echoed oddly off the metal walls.   
  
It was Zertroko himself.  
  
Notes-AGGGHHH! SUSPENSE! I will try to get up the next chapter very very soon, but it will take some time. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!   
~TRUmbreon 


	5. Part 5-The Final Battle

Part 5- The Final Battle  
  
Jen's POV  
  
I stood up, utter hatred shining from my brown eyes. "You bastard." I whispered.  
  
Zertroko gave an icy smile. "How amusing. The Pink Ranger's last stand."  
  
I wasn't finshed yet. "You..you..took my parents, you took Alex, but I promise you that you are not going to take me, Wes, Eric, or the other rangers, dammit!"  
  
Eric and Wes stood up on either side of me, offering protection. In one voice we all yelled, "Time For..Time Force!"  
  
I noticed to late that Zertroko had said it too.  
  
The Silver Ranger stood before us, in all his horrible glory.  
  
I could feel tears spring to my eyes but forced them back. I was NOT going to be weak this time. I was going to fight till the end.  
  
Oh, Alex…  
  
I didn't love him as a lover, not as a friend, but as a fighter. A fellow time force officer, in the same predicament as all of us, trying feebly to save the world, taking each breath as it might be your last.  
  
But now he's gone.  
  
And Zertroko will pay, I assure you.  
  
It wasn't like when I took my revenge on Fatcatfish. That bumbling idiot was easy to defeat, and pathetic to fight.   
  
But we were up against a criminal mastermind, and I knew neither Wes or Eric would protest if I destroyed him.   
  
But could I?  
  
Cryo containment was too good for him, and he'd broken out of it anyway. The only way was to destroy him.  
  
I grabbed my chrono sabers and rushed towards him.  
  
Stabbing wildly left and right, I slashed at him, but he easily jumped out of the way, kicking me as he went.  
  
Wes gave an angry yell, then he transformed into the Red Battle Warrior, and Eric went in to Warrior mode as well.  
  
Zertroko looked mildly startled, as if he hadn't expected this. But not for long. Jumping and spinning with incredible speed, he dodged every one of their attacks, and then fired a blaster at them, leaving them crumpled against the wall, demorphed.  
  
Then he turned to me.  
  
I kicked out at him instinctively, leaving him winded for a second. Bits and pieces of thoughts ran through my head. "The last stand…I'll die fighting…" It all seemed too much like a movie.  
  
As he aimed his silver blaster at me, I closed my eyes.  
  
And heard Katie scream, "Kiss my ass, Zertroshit!"  
  
Trip, Lucas, and Katie came running through the doorway of the prison, followed by hundreds and hundreds of… Kronobots?  
  
The robots all jumped for Zertroko, until he was buried, and then lay still, killed by his own minions.  
  
I turned aghast to Katie. "What…How…?"  
  
She grinned. "It was all Lucas's idea. We remembered how you said their souls were still alive, so we got Trip to telepath pictures of their past lives, which he got using his psychic abilities, and they just woke up. Next thing you know, we had done it to all of them and we had an army on our hands."  
  
I hugged each of them hard, feeling the surprise on their faces at their old stiff leader being so open. "Great job." I said, when I could speak again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jen stood on the beach where they had first landed so long ago.  
  
One by one, Katie, Trip, and Lucas hugged her and Wes.  
  
Jen watched them disapear into the time ship, tears bright in her eyes.  
  
She was struck by a sudden fierce longing to go with them, back to her own time.  
  
But then Wes put his arm around her, and she knew she would be just fine.  
  
  
Notes- It sucked, I know. I'm sorry, but I'm reeeeeally busy, so I didn't have much time to work on it, and I wanted to finsh it. Anyway, review if ya feel like it. (no flames please!)   
~TRUmbreon 


End file.
